Anaira (Alternate World)
The Imaginary Anaira, or also known by the name Chiharu Mikami in the real world, is Mermaid Aswang Anaira's original incarnation in the world of Aso ni San Roque. She has a happy-go-lucky personality, a stark opposite contrast to the original incarnation of Anaira. Chiharu always engages in battle against Irish Chanderoon II with -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- as a co-admin in TAICM. She does, however, act as an inspirational figure to the other admins, as can be seen with her aiding of Admin Iris, the Imaginary Fatima and the Imaginary Bulan. Character background World of Aso ni San Roque At the age of 9, Chiharu became an aswang hunter after her younger sister was killed by an aswang. As an aswang hunter, she always making people around her happy by saying words of encouragement. However, she was considered as a criminal by the aswangs (to be led by Imaginary Supremo and Imaginary Kanlaon) because she killed one of the aswangs in a dangerous aswang hunting investigation. Due to her wanted posters were scattered throughout the city and she was chased by Imaginary Supremo and Kanlaon's aswangs, she decided to escape and accidentally went to the Real World, and to a big surprise, she went to TAICM Headquarters to seek help. She also had a secret relationship to Imaginary Lualhati, a half-human and a half-aswang, but they ended their relationship for unknown reasons. Aside from that, she also had a secret crush towards Imaginary Fatima. -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- contacted her in the Real World about this matter, and she entered in her world immediately to help her to solve this case. Despite of accused as a criminal, Chiharu proved that she is an innocent aswang hunter, and defeated the rest of the aswang soldiers of Imaginary Supremo and Imaginary Kanlaon along with -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY-. (Mission 3: Accusation Against An Innocent Aswang Hunter) The Real World Chiharu entered in the Real World after she accidentally opened a secret portal to escape from the aswangs who hunt and arrest her. In the course of time, she met the TAICM admins when she found herself in the TAICM Headquarters. But she was temporary put her in jail after -Admin Romera- suspected that Chiharu is none other than Water Aswang Anaira, the one who was suspected as a pedophile. After -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- found out that Chiharu has no reliable evidence of becoming a pedophile and having a relationship with Fatima, Chiharu was released and she was promoted as a co-admin in TAICM by the codename -Admin Utsusemimaru-. Chiharu, along with other TAICM co-admins, also encouraged and helped -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- in order to fight and break Gwen Da Who's Chain of Despair and Hopelessness. Aside from that, she also fights back against Gwen Da Who and Water Aswang Anaira by using her true strength and instinct as an aswang hunter. Real identity Her real name was revealed as Anaira Mikami, the firstborn daughter of Daisuke and Mikaela Mikami and the future successor of the Mikami Corporation, a private organization behind the successful smartphones and also engaged in aswang-hunting activities. But she decided to decline the offer as the new successor of the organization and she lived independently as an aswang hunter. Armor Forms Since Chiharu became an admin of TAICM and she has a special ability to fight against Irish Chanderoon II (aka Gwen Da Who), she was chosen to be part of the elite admins of TAICM as the Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger (7th Era-9th Era), and now Kamen Rider Baron (10th Era/Present Era). Kyoryu Gold= *'Gabrichanger:' Transformation device that also acts as a blaster and a mini-blade. *'MoBuckle:' Zyudenchi storing belt and communicator. *'Zyudenchi' **'6 - Pteragordon' - Main battery-like device that is the source of Chiharu's powers. **'X. Maximum' - A transparent gold Zyudenchi showing the icons for Zyudenryus 6-10. When used in the Gabutyra De Carnival alongside the Victory Zyudenchi, it unleashes a finishing attack that combines the power of the Ten Great Zyudenryu. *'Zandar Thunder' *'Zyudenryu #6': Zyudenryu Pteragordon/Kaminari Henkei Pteraiden-Oh |-| Kyoryu Red= Chiharu temporary used the Zyudenchi Gabutyra to fight as Kyoryu Red against Gwen Da Who's evil forces while -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- was on a personal mission and temporary used the Zyudenchi Pteragordon. (Evil Forces Strike Again) She used this once again to fool Imaginary Supremo's aswangs in the World of Aso ni San Roque. (Mission 4: Ultimate Victory Over Aswangs) Arsenal *'Gaburu Cannon' *'Transformation Gun Gaburivolver' *'Zyuden Cellphone Zyuden MoBuckle' *'Zyudenchi' **1 - Gabutyra Mecha *'Zyudenryu #1:' Gabutyra |-| Kamen Rider Baron= *'Equipment' **'Devices' ***'Sengoku Driver' - Transformation device **'Arms Weapons:' ***'Banaspear' - Baron Banana Arms' personal weapon ***'Mango Punisher' - Baron Mango Arms' personal weapon **'Lockseeds' - Gives access to Baron's form changes, depending on which arm the lock is. - Standard Arms= Chiharu's basic forms that she can access by using a standard Lockseed in the Sengoku Driver. - Mango= Mango Arms "Come On! Mango Arms! Fight of Hammer!" -Transformation announcement (Mango Arms (マンゴーアームズ Mangō Āmuzu) is Baron's mango-based armored European Knight form. Accessed through the Mango Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Mango Punisher. In this form, Baron gains a boost in punching power, nearly punching as hard as Zangetsu, but its kicking power retains the same strength. In trade-off, Mango Arms can jump just as high as Gaim in Pine Arms, and is just as fast. This Arms' finisher is the Punish Mash (パニッシュマッシュ Panisshu Masshu), where Baron swings the Mango Punisher around multiple times, growing in intensity, until its stops, making a giant projection of the Mango Punisher's head fire from the mace and slams into the target from an aerial angle. }} }} Notes *While the original Anaira who is purely an aswang, Chiharu/Imaginary Anaira is an aswang hunter. *Unlike the original Anaira of Aso ni San Roque who died, Chiharu/Imaginary Anaira did not die and she defeat the Imaginary Sento and Imaginary Kanlaon in an aswang war, thanks to Pirena's soul key which -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- gave to her. *Her personality is different from her original counterpart in Aso ni San Roque, Anaira. *Chiharu/Imaginary Anaira is the only TAICM admin who came from the other world. In her case, she came from the World of Aso ni San Roque. *Both Chiharu and the original Anaira were faced in the real world for the first time. Category:TAICM Admins Category:People from the Alternate World